


His Second Shot: Part 3

by thegreatficmaster



Series: His Second Shot [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Arguing, Drinking, Drug Abuse, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n needs John’s help with finally leaving his boyfriend.





	His Second Shot: Part 3

“Mr Winchester? Could you please stay behind for a few minutes?”

I looked up to see y/n staring at me.

Shit. Did I do something wrong?

The little smile he sent me calmed my heart, everyone leaving as I sat in the front row, watching as he packed his own stuff up.

Even his back was perfect. Straight, yet slightly curved, the shirt he was wearing fitted perfectly to his body.

I felt my cock twitch as I thought of pressing my chest against his back, pounding into him and biting his neck, the way he’d scream my name as he came all over the desk, his ass filled up with my own seed.

“John!”

His voice brought me back, shaking my head to get the thoughts out.

I quickly covered my hard cock with my jacket, y/n walking towards me and sitting in the seat beside me.

“So-I was wondering-could you come with me to go get my stuff? I just-I left most of my things there and I need them back”.

I looked up at him and saw his pleading eyes, knowing I wasn’t going to be able to refuse.

“Uh-sure”.

“Great. Come on”.

“What? N-now?”

He turned back and nodded, looking at me, slightly amused, and grabbed his bag.

“You coming or what?”

“Uh-you go ahead. I-I’ll be out in a minute”.

Y/n walked off as I let out a sigh of relief, hoping my boner would go down soon.

“You’ll be ok. Just-go in. Get your stuff. And we’ll leave. I’ll be right here”.

Y/n nodded, shaking his hands, trying to get rid of the nerves and letting out a breath.

He really was adorable, the smile on my face just growing as I stared.

“Ok. Come on”.

He put the keys into the door and pushed it open, stepping in as I followed.

As soon as we walked in, the smell hit me.

Alcohol, smoke, and something else.

I didn’t know what, but it was gross.

Hell, the whole place was a mess.

“You live like this?”

Y/n shook his head.

“I keep it clean. I haven’t been here in two weeks. It’s all him”.

I stepped over a mouldy pizza slice and walked into the bedroom with y/n, bumping into him when he just stopped.

“What?”

Y/n pointed his head to the bed, some guy, who I assumed was Tom, sleeping with some trashy woman on top of him.

“I think he’s out of it. Let’s just get the stuff and go”, y/n whispered, grabbing a bag and opening the closet, throwing his clothes into there.

He gave me the job of taking the clothes, while he grabbed all the other stuff from the room.

“What the hell are you doing?”

My head snapped back, the Tom guy awake and sitting up in the bed, the woman still completely dead to the world.

“I’m just getting my stuff”.

I didn’t say anything, continuing to shove y/n’s clothes into the bags, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible.

“Please, don’t leave me”.

I looked back again, Tom kneeling in front of y/n, clutching his shirt.

Y/n scoffed and shoved his hands off, continuing to pack his stuff.

“Please. You’re literally in bed with some other bitch. And you’re begging me to come back?”

“Sh-she didn’t mean anything. I promise. I just-I missed you. Please-babe-don’t go”.

Y/n sighed, once again having to move Tom’s hand off his body.

“Seriously, Tom. Stop. It’s over. I’m pretty sure the other thousand women you fucked didn’t happen just cos you were lonely. Besides, you’re a drunk. Pretty sure you’re an addict. Your friends are gross. And I just can’t do this anymore. Besides, what the fuck is ‘babe’? If you’re gonna call me anything, at least make it baby”.

I stifled a laugh, trying my hardest to keep packing.

“I don’t fucking think so!”

A slight hiss got my attention as I looked back at them.

I saw Tom grab y/n’s arm hard, y/n wincing slightly. 

The bag dropped out of my hand, and I was about to rush forward, but y/n held his hand up to me.

“It’s fine, John. Just-keep packing. I’ll take care of this”.

Y/n sent me a smile, one that let me know he’d be ok, even if I still hoped I’d be the one to teach that dirt bag a lesson.

“First of all, it’s over. Second of all, don’t fucking touch me”, y/n spat, shoving Tom off him and making him fall onto the bed.

“You know, Tom. I thought you were this nice guy. Thought I knew you. Thought you were sweet. Honest. I always tried to see the good in you. But, now? Now I see you’re just a shit piece of crap who doesn’t even deserve me. I mean, some of it is my fault. I didn’t see the cheating and lying, all the fighting and backstabbing coming. You didn’t seem the type. But I’m glad I went through all of this. I mean, you made me a hell of a lot stronger. All the shit you said. All the crap you did. Guess what? I’m still here. And there’s no way in hell I’m gonna let you bring me down”.

Y/n continued shoving his stuff into the bag as I waited, his clothes all in the bag in my hand.

“But I don’t hate you. Hell no. I pity you. I mean, you’re this trashy, dirt bag, shitface, who, let’s be real, won’t ever amount to anything. No wonder your mom hates you. I mean, if you were my kid, lord knows I’d never wanna see someone like you again. So thank you, Tom. If it wasn’t for all of your torture, I wouldn’t know how to be this way now. Standing up for myself. Removing the trash from my life”.

Tom didn’t say anything. 

I think he was just shocked that y/n had finally stood up for himself, which made me so proud. 

I only knew the guy for a few weeks, but it was nice to see him taking control.

I followed y/n out of the bedroom, the rest of the apartment basically empty, apart from the trash all over.

Tom followed us out, scrambling behind, the drugs still clouding his mind.

“Oh, and Tom”, y/n said, turning back as he stood at the door.

“You probably think I forgot, but I remember. This is my apartment. I’m gonna sell it soon. So get your shit out and never come back”.

With that, y/n walked out of the door as I looked back, smirking as Tom sank to his knees and screamed. 

“So-where you gonna stay?”

Y/n shrugged, taking a shot of whiskey and grimacing.

“Chelsea’s probably. She’s my best friend. Stay with her for a while till the apartment sells. Once I’ve got the money, probably just find a new place, y'know?”

I nodded, drinking my beer and staring ahead, noticing y/n staring at me in the mirror.

I turned and smiled, his eyes still on me.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just-thank you. For the advice. Coming with me. Helping me out. We’ve only just met, but you’re a shitload of help. Believe me”.

I chuckled, shaking my head at his constant swearing. 

It was kind of sweet.

“You’re welcome. If you need help with anything else, I’m always available”.

Y/n nodded, smiling at me and bumping me with his shoulders, my skin coming alive.

“Never thought I’d be buddies with a student. Let alone the one dude who’s older”.

I scoffed.

“Please-you should be honoured. Besides, I might be a student, but there’s a lot you could learn from me”.

Y/n let out a little giggle, the sound being the sweetest thing ever to me.

I bit my lip, just observing his flushed face and cute smile.

I was gonna make a move. 

Definitely would. 

There was no way I was gonna lose this guy.


End file.
